Jumping to Conclusions
by Kokoa
Summary: When America hears suspicious sounding noises concerning Austria and Hungary coming from Austria’s hotel room, what should he do? Tell everyone else, of course! WARNING: Sexual references.


**Jumping to Conclusions**

Alfred strode down the hall that led to Austria's hotel room. He sifted through the letters he held, so that he could find the one that was addressed to Roderich.

Alfred loved to help out his friend Arthur, who was hosting the next World Conference Meeting in England, whenever ever he could, and when Arthur had given him the important task of delivering the letters containing the details of the meeting to each nation personally, he did not hesitate to accept! It may have had something to do with the American deciding to stay at England's house instead of the hotel because it was much nicer, and the Englishman just wanting him out the house. But he pushed the thought to one side as he sorted through the letters in his hand.

'Belarus…China…Denmark…Ah, Austria's!' He exclaimed, taking the letter from the bunch and holding it out before him.

He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a strange 'click' noise come from room on the other side of the door.

'Elizaveta…Are you sure you're doing it correctly?' Austria's voice was muffled by the closed door.

'I certainly am. Are you?'

There was another strange sound.

'…It's just that, I've never thought of doing it this way before.'

Alfred nearly dropped all the letters that he held onto the floor. Where they doing…What he thought they were doing?

'No!' Alfred told himself. 'It's just in my mind.'

He raised his hand again to knock.

'Hold still Rod or I won't be able to get it off!'

He could have fainted there and then. 'It's not in my mind! What will I do now? This is just like in the movies where the best friend hears the lovebirds outside the door and hates them forever!'

'Rod…I'm…I'm almost there, just a bit further…'

Alfred couldn't listen to this anymore. He slid the letter under Austria's door and sulked his way to China's hotel room.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o

'Okay, does anyone else have any other business?' Arthur glanced around the conference room and the nations gathered there. America's hand shot up.

'Go ahead, America.' Arthur said, trying not to let his voice show the worry and dread that plagued his thoughts.

America stood up, and adjusted his glasses. 'Yesterday I caught Austria and Hungary having sex!'

There was a moment of silence as the nations allowed the information to sink in.

'Good job Austria!' France slapped him on the back. 'For a while I was afraid that you were asexual or something! You have bloomed!'

Hungary flushed red, and pretended that she was reading something in front of her.

England held his head in his hands. Of all the weird and wacky things that America brought up at the conference meetings, this really topped the list.

Soon, the room became very noisy. The more exuberant nations, like Switzerland and America, who were very vocal about their opinion on the matter, were producing enough noise to make up for those, like Japan and China, who were too shocked to speak.

Some of this noise caught Italy's particular attention.

'Ludwig, Ludwig!' Italy called to the nation sitting next to him. Can you explain some things to me? I don't understand about…'

As Italy began to elaborate on some of the things that he had heard from France's end of the table, Germany fainted.

'Okay, okay, settle down!' Arthur tried to yell over the noise. 'America, why did you bring this up? Couldn't you have talked to Austria or Hungary about this in private?'

'But I thought that this might affect the world…Somehow…' America thought out loud.

'I don't believe it!' Switzerland yelled.

'WHAT?' America shouted.

'Austria is Austria! He doesn't HAVE relationships!' Switzerland argued. 'Especially with someone as good looking as Hungary…'

'But I heard it for myself!' America argued back. 'Yesterday, at around 1:30 in his hotel room!'

'Maybe we should ask Austria or Hungary.' China suggested, once he found his voice.

England sighed. That would be a possible way to clear things up, after all. 'So, what do you think about all this, Austria?'

Austria glanced nervously to the left. Russia was staring at him hypnotically, and it was making him anxious.

'America has misunderstood something. I wasn't having sex with Hungary.' Austria stated. 'I was…having some difficulty opening a jar. Since she was in the room opposite mine, and I knew already she had experience in the matter from when she worked as a servant in my house, I decided to ask her.'

'It's true enough.' Hungary agreed. 'He didn't want anyone to know that a girl was helping him out with something like a stuck jar…'

The truth dawned on Alfred. And suddenly, it all made sense.

'Well, I must admit, I've gotten something wrong.' He rubbed the back of his head, before plonking himself back in his seat. 'Continue!'

England sighed. 'Well, I think that's settled. Moving on…'

o:o:o:o:o:o:o

'Hey, Roderich?' Elizaveta whispered.

'Hmmm…? He whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.

'Do you think they believed us? About the jar?'

'I hope so.'

_The End_

o:o:o:o:o:o:o

A/N

I was just watching Hetalia last night, and this idea just came to me! I think Austria/Hungary is adorable 3


End file.
